


Undercover

by disreputabledog



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disreputabledog/pseuds/disreputabledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes undercover at a leather bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLostLenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLostLenore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gyrfalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851778) by [shibarifan01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibarifan01/pseuds/shibarifan01). 



> [](http://xlostlenore.tumblr.com/post/148408983943/calling-out-to-fanartists>xlostlenore%20asked%20on%20tumblr</a>%20for%20fanart%20of%20a%20story%20and%20I%20tried.)


End file.
